Lovestruck, Moonstruck
by TheSnarkMaster
Summary: Takes place between seasons 2 and 3. The girls are all split up this summer and it's the first full moon that they will not be spending together. The story focuses on Rikki and the time she spends with Zane the night of the full moon. What happens when Rikki is entranced by the full moon at a time of intimacy between her and Zane? What transpires after the full moon?
1. the Day Before

**Author's Note: Hey all, here's a new story. For right now, it's going to start out as a 3-parter. I have some ideas to take it further if you all want, but let's just see what happens :) Ever since I was a kid and first started watching H2O, I loved Rikki and Zane! They were my favorite couple for a very long time. They just have such a spark to their relationship :) What are your guys' thoughts on them?**

 **This fic will be rated M for language and sexual situations. As stated in the summary, this piece takes place between season 2 and 3 and is cannon up until the end of season 2. There is not going to be much mention of other characters, as I am trying to keep the story Rikki-Zane centric. If you guys have any questions/confusion regarding the layout of my story, please ask or inform me - it will be much appreciated.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review/follow/favorite or even PM me! I will gladly accept constructive criticism and will personally thank you if you drop a review.**

Part 1: The Day Before

Rikki's POV:

"Alright sir, one strawberry-banana smoothie for you. That'll be five dollars," I said with little interest behind the Juice Bar's counter. After all, the current customer I was serving was being a douchebag. I would be 'nice' to him for the sake of customer service, but it doesn't mean I have to mean it. "And please feel free to leave a tip!"

I hoped he would put at least a dollar in the tip jar – paychecks only come out biweekly, but tips can go home every night between the baristas and bussers. Even just one or two dollars a night could mean that I could buy myself a much needed snack and drink for lunch. Or I could even do the more logical thing and put the money into a savings account.

"You want a tip for the awful customer service you gave me?" The irritable man said. "Here's a tip…." _Oh shit._ "Be a better barista!" _And there it is._

"Well, you sir have a wonderful afternoon!" I said with mock kindness, making sure to emphasize my sass. As he left the Juice Bar's exit, I muttered "Asshole," and dropped my fake smile.

"Hey Ash," I turned to my coworker and best friend's boyfriend. "You mind if I take my lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. Just be back in an hour. Text Emma for me and tell her that I love her, would you?" He asked.

"Ew, no! You can tell Emma that on your own time, lover boy," I said while removing the standard hat uniform I have to wear every day.

"C'mon please? I don't get off until close tonight. It's the least you could do!" he plead.

"Actually, I could do less" I said. However, I decided to take pity on the poor love struck man. "But I will tell her you said hi," I finished with a smile.

At that, he just rolled his eyes at me and continued taking peoples' orders. Thankfully, my break was during our usual lunch rush and I wouldn't have to be present for that.

Being nice to people was never a strong suit of mine, so customer service was a bad job for me. But money is money. Anyone outside of my friend group would call me a bitch or too blunt (as if there was such a thing). My friends and even my boyfriend would more often than not call me bitchy, but never a bitch. It's all about context in our group.

However, I wasn't the only bitchy one of us as of late. Everyone around this time of the month got pretty high maintenance.

Yes, it was that time again: the full moon was a day away. Usually, we would all gather at Emma or Cleo's house, but everyone was off doing their own thing. Cleo and Lewis were off exploring North America. They were currently holding up in Washington and Lewis claimed that it was too overcast all-day-every-day to be worrisome for Cleo. Regardless, I gave him the "you better keep her safe and away from water" speech.

Whereas Cleo was in North America, Emma was doing volunteer work in Ethiopia. When she first told us of her plans to teach classes in Africa over the summer, we were happy but very worried. Even when she attempted to reassure us that she would be completely safe, we were scared to not be around each other for the next couple of full moons.

We were all scared for each other, but they seemed to be more scared for me because I was closest to Mako Island – the one place we weren't supposed to go on full moon night. I knew I could handle myself though. A little horror movie night with the curtains closed sounded just fine with me.

Regardless, I texted the girls and set up a three-way group chat for a few minutes of my break:

 **Rikki: We all ready for tomorrow night?**

 **Emma: Yep, the place I am staying at has curtains, so we're good.**

 **Cleo: I can one-up Emma and say that I have both curtains AND blinds. Hah! (:**

 **Emma: Whatever girl (; Rikki, you got plans?**

 **Rikki: Yeah, it's movie night for this girl! :D Btw, Ash says hi and he loves you -_-**

 **Emma: Awwwww, he's so sweet! (: Speaking of which, how's Zane doing? You guys okay? Tell him we said hi!**

 **Rikki: Oh, he's fine. Still has the attention span of a dog, but don't all men?**

 **Cleo: Not Lewis! (;**

 **Rikki: Oh, don't brag Cleo! Anyways, I have to go get something to eat before I die. I'll talk to you guys later.**

 **Emma: Later!**

 **Cleo: Bye guys (:**

Leave it to them to always be near their phones.

As my stomach grumbled, I contemplated grabbing some food from the café and risking the long line or just running to a gas station and grabbing a candy bar. _Real food or candy?_ I sat outside contemplating my options, when a new option came up from behind me.

"I brought you lunch," said the unmistakable voice of Zane. He was standing behind me, but I could still hear the smile in his voice. It made me smile as well.

As much as Zane Bennett could be an ass, he could turn around and be the sweetest person known to mankind. Some days, I couldn't even believe we went from hating each other to loving each other. _Love_. What a heavy word, but it seemed to fit our relationship. We fought more times than healthy couples should, but I felt we were in a strong enough relationship to call it love even if we hadn't said it to each other yet. Just because we hadn't said it out loud yet, doesn't mean it's not there.

"Better not be anything healthy Zane Bennett," I smiled at him. "C'mon now, hand it over."

I beckoned for the stereotypical brown paper bag he held in his hand. "I gotta make sure my girl stays healthy, what kind of a boyfriend would I be otherwise?" He asked cockily.

"Oh please don't make me answer that question, you're making it too easy Zane," I said. I unwrapped the contents within the bag and found a turkey sandwich, an apple, some chips and a candy bar. "You have done well," I smiled. "Wanna split it?"

"Sure. How's work going today?" He asked while taking a bite of the apple.

"Oh you know, another day another dollar. Shitty customers make for a shitty day. Talked to the girls a few minutes ago. They say hi."

"That's nice of them," he smiled sheepishly. It took a while, but everyone finally warmed up to the fact that Zane and I were together. We sure as hell weren't breaking up anytime soon, so they might as well get used to us. Albeit, it was still awkward sometimes. "You know tomorrow's a full moon night, right?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, yes. I know," I said with an eye roll. _How could I not know?_

"Seriously Rikki, you're prepared?" He obviously wasn't joking about this. "I know this is the first time you haven't really been with the girls."

"Zane, I'll be fine. I was just going to stay in and watch some movies. Maybe I would avoid some windows. Typical stuff," I said.

"Hmm," he said contemplatively.

"What? Spit it out," I demanded.

"Well, I was thinking," he said while biting his lip. "Maybe you would want to spend the night?"

"Are you serious, Zane? No. No. Absolutely not," I sputtered.

"What? It's not like you've spent the night before, Rikki. C'mon, I promise I'll take good care of you," he said looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help but feel a jolt of arousal run down my spine when he said that. I knew it wasn't meant to be dirty, but him saying stuff like that made me nervous. It was incredibly addicting.

"Yeah, but this time... it's different. We would have to pretty much seal up your entire house or at least a whole room and stay away from any windows, and," I exclaimed nervously when I was cut off by a searing kiss from Zane. I didn't bother fighting his persistent advances, but instead enjoyed the feeling of his lips upon mine for a moment.

When he pulled away, I could feel myself chasing his lips. This man had such a hold over me. He held my cheeks lovingly in place and said, "I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

I already knew I had lost the battle, so I caved in. "Okay."

I looked at my phone and decided that it was almost time to get back to work. "Thank you for the lunch, I didn't know you could make a decent sandwich. I'm expecting another one, you know," I said with a cocky grin.

"Then I will make you thousands of sandwiches until the day you die, Rikki Chadwick!" He said this with humor in his voice, but there was a touch of seriousness behind his eyes. I couldn't help but believe every word of what he was saying.

"I have to get back to work," I said while standing up.

"I know," he replied back, following in my lead.

"Give me a kiss before I go back to hell," I said while grabbing the back of his head, bringing him down to my level. We kissed so passionately in front of the café that my knees began to go weak. His kisses always left me breathless. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," I said after we broke apart.

"Can't wait, love. See you then," he said while walking away from the café.

As I walked back into work, I only had two things on my mind: the full moon itself and what would transpire tomorrow evening because of it.


	2. The Day Of

**Author's Note: Hi all! Here is the second installment of this little fic! Now we're 2/3 the way done :D This is where the fun begins; I wasn't expecting there to be so much emotion in this chapter, but it jumps from insecure, happy, in-love, sensual, confused, and so on in only a few thousand words. This chapter is done both through Rikki and Zane's POV and will be marked/italicized as such.**

 **This chapter is rated M for some sexual content and swearing and is quite a bit longer than the previous chapter.**

 **I'm a little sad of the lack of reviews I received for the first chapter. Seriously, I will gladly take whatever you have to offer. For example, tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see in the next chapter, why you love the 'Zikki' couple, etc.. As always, please review/follow/favorite this story! Thank you guys for being awesome! :)**

 _Part 2: The Day Of_

 _Rikki's POV:_

Because I lived in such a small town, everything was a short walk or swim away. There was almost no need for a having a car. From my quaint little home with my dad, I was a five-minute walk away from the café, roughly ten minutes away from Cleo and Emma, and at least twenty miles from Zane's house. More recently, I was making more twenty minute walks than anything else.

Zane would usually offer to come pick me up on his dirt bike, but I usually opted out of doing so. I told him that when he buys me a helmet, we'll talk. He would ask why, and I would say that when he "fell" off his bike at the raceways, he had scared me nearly to death and I didn't want that happening to either of us. Back then, he rolled his eyes, but I could tell he understood my worry for his safety.

As I walked through the beautiful scenery along the tempting water, I thought about all the times we had spent together and all the hardships we faced in our relationship thus far.

I thought of our alleged first kiss and how Zane stormed up to me, demanding answers of the first full moon night I experienced in a zombified state. I don't remember the kiss, but I remember his tomato red face and my sly remarks to get out of his interrogation.

Then, I began to think of our first kiss that I remembered. We were atop his father's penthouse, locked on the patio, when we both went in for the kiss. Before that day, I just thought Zane Bennett was another rich kid who gets everything he wants. Needless to say, I was wrong about him, so very wrong. Yes, Zane had money and I struggled to buy myself a lunch at work, but that didn't change anything between us. That day, I learned he feared great heights, but when he asked me what my greatest fear was, I couldn't tell him.

Over time, he learned that I feared being a mermaid and that I feared myself above all. There were so many opportunities that mine and the girls' secret could've been exposed, especially when Zane's persistence was at an all-time high for the mermaid hunt. The first time the full moon took control of me, I don't even remember what happened, except for the fact that I burned half of the forest at Mako Island and I burned him – I hurt that of which I love most physically without even trying.

As we became more comfortable with each other, he became more attune to my insecurities. My fear is something I don't have to say out loud because it is so blatantly obvious on an everyday basis.

I continued on my trek to the Bennett household with two insecurities battling inside of me. On the one hand, I sometimes felt like I didn't belong in Zane's upper-class life. Being in his house was intimidating sometimes – there was just so much space compared to my close living quarters. My other worry was that something bad would happen tonight and I wouldn't be able to control my powers again.

With worry in my heart, I made my way towards the street, to show up at his front door instead of the backdoor. When Harrison Bennett wasn't home, Zane would just leave the back door unlocked and that's how I would get inside the house, but I didn't know if his resentful father was home today or he left his son alone in favor of a business trip.

I knocked three times on Zane's door and waited only a second before the door was flung open and I was swooped off my feet and into his arms. I screeched as he twirled me around and held onto his shoulders and neck so as not to fall.

He set me down gently, but still held onto my hips in a loving manner. He said, "Missed you," with a sly grin.

To this, I responded, "How could you not? I'm just that wonderful!"

"Oh yes you are," he said while pinning me against his now closed door and kissing my lips passionately. It still amazed me time and time again how two completely different people could know each other and fit so well together.

"Is your dad home today?" I asked.

"No, I think he's off somewhere in Europe trying to buy property. Yada, yada, yada," he said.

I felt bad for Zane some days. Sure, he had money to his name but an absent father doesn't always win out. He would never admit it out loud, but I could tell he wanted his dad to pay more attention to him. After he met my dad and got everything smoothed over with him, they started spending more time together. Even though my dad knew Zane probably had better things to do, he still treasured the time with him and was glad he had another guy to talk to instead of me. After some time of Zane frequenting our home, I think he started to see my dad as a positive role model.

I smiled softly at Zane and said, "Well you have me, so I'm sure you won't be terribly bored."

"I'm sure I won't be, Rikki" he said. "Alright, do you want to check over my handy work and make sure I sealed up all the windows and cracks before the moon rises?"

"Way ahead of you there," I said while walking into his living room and kitchen as if I owned the place. I did a full three-sixty of his downstairs and deemed it worthy after he covered a few nooks and crannies and we moved upstairs where it appeared he missed no spaces. "I'm impressed. Now that that's over with, what've you got planned for the night?"

"Movies and making out sound okay with you, princess?" He asked.

"Hmmm," I said, putting a finger up to pat my lip. "It depends on your choice of movie."

"I was putting you in charge of that," he said in a prepared manner.

 _Oh, he's good._ "You've got me interested," I said while taking his hand and dragging him towards the living room.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Several hours into the night:_

"So, what are your thoughts on the movie so far?" I asked. The movie I picked was not very Rikki-esque, but it was an all-time favorite from my younger years.

"It's interesting…. Didn't peg you for a musical type of girl, especially a musical as cheesy as this," he said inquisitively referring to _Moulin Rouge!_

We had just passed the part of the movie where Satine was in the gothic tower with the Duke, as Christian and the Narcoleptic Argentinian had their powerful _El Tango de Roxanne_ duet. "Musicals aren't really my thing, but it's amazing to see the sudden change in tone in the movie from time to time." As a side note, I added, "Also, did you see that tango? I would kill to have moves like that!"

"You want to learn how to dance?" Zane asked out of nowhere.

"I had never given it much thought, but yeah. Sure. I want to dance like that. There's so much passion with dancing like that," I said. "You wanna learn with me?"

"If I can hold you as close as what's-her-face was being held and never let you go, then sure," he said and then placed a kiss to my temple.

Suddenly, he paused the movie. "What are you doing, why are you pausing the movie?" I asked.

"We're gonna dance… duhh," he said as if the answer was obvious.

"But I sure as hell don't know how to dance!" I exclaimed. _This man was crazy!_

"Guess now's a good time to learn," he said in a cocky tone.

He stepped up to me and tried his best to mimic a ballroom dancer's frame. I'm almost completely sure he failed. It took many shoulders and elbows bumping into his chest and both of us stepping on each other's feet, but we finally got a groove going. Much like the night we went to the school dance together, it felt perfect and almost magical. The experience was even better, knowing that there was no one to annoy us.

We swayed to no music in particular, but being so close to him was all it took for me to be completely at his mercy. We were practically in between each other's thighs because of our proximity; if he moved one way, I would follow effortlessly.

"You ready for this?" he asked suddenly. _What did he have up his sleeve this time?_

Gracefully, I was brought into a low dip. He did this effortlessly, but I still extended one leg all the way in front of me, bent a knee underneath, and held onto his shoulders so as to keep my balance. The act only brought us closer. With this proximity to him, I could feel his breath on my lips as his beautiful and dark eyes bore into my blue ones.

Tentatively, I went in for a small kiss and he returned the gesture with innocence. There was no rush to this particular kiss; it was only a nice reminder that we had the rest of our lives to fill with more kisses. That was a life that I could get used to.

On so many levels, this man who stole my heart was too good for me, yet we were perfect for each other.

 _Damn him for being so sweet sometimes_. "You're amazing," I found myself muttering to him as we made our way back to the couch and sat down.

I couldn't tell if he heard me, but his hold around my waist tightened, his fingered lightly caressing my sides and stomachs. The touch made me shiver with anticipation and want, albeit how seemingly innocent the touch should've been.

He must've took my shivering as a sign as being cold – which doesn't make much sense because I could just as easily heat myself up – so he threw a blanket on top of us. In doing so, he shifted our bodies to where I was laying more across his lap, and he had his hand draped over my thigh instead of my stomach. It was clear that something in the air had changed by just that gesture.

As the movie continued onto the next musical number, I couldn't find myself paying any attention to Nicole Kidman's singing. Rather, I was consciously aware of Zane's hand slowly massaging the inside and outside of my thigh. This touch was not meant to be so innocent.

I questioned where this would be headed and was flooded with thousands of thoughts running through my mind.

 _What's going to happen tonight?_

 _Will Zane be the one to take my virginity? Tonight?_

 _Has he had prior experience?_

 _Does he think I've had sex with someone before or has he suspected that I'm a virgin?_

However, only one stuck out the most: _Was I ready for this step?_

Before moving to this city, it wasn't like I was innocent by any means. I knew that, and Zane hopefully knew that. But it wasn't like I gave up my V-card to just anyone. But then again, what I had with Zane felt so real. I wasn't the type of person to believe in the whole 'wait until marriage' concept. If I truly loved someone, then what more validation would I need? That's where my problem came from: I know I love Zane, but does he love me? It's not like we have uttered the phrase to each other before. There were plenty of everyday things that showed his love for me, but how could I really be sure?

Banishing all thoughts of saying 'I love you,' in a reality where I am a mermaid, being with Zane felt normal and right. In my current thought process, that was validation enough.

His constant and tantalizing massaging was just getting too much in the way of my thinking though. "Can you let me up real quick, gotta go use the bathroom," I faked an excuse.

"Sure thing love, hurry back before Christian saves the day!" He said. All the while, I just couldn't believe he was able to pay attention to the movie.

I walked to the upstairs bathroom, shut the door and locked it behind me. I felt like I needed to throw some water on myself to cool down from whatever I was feeling right now, but that obviously wasn't an option. Instead, I chose to look at my pale, yet flushed complexion in the mirror. It wasn't a look I had seen or felt in so long. I laughed at myself and bit my lip just the slightest. I liked it. In this moment, I felt incredibly flustered but sexy all the same.

I was pulled from my reverie by a light reflecting in the bathroom mirror. It demanded my attention as if it was calling my name over and over again.

The last conscious thought I could form was that the light sure as hell was not from the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Zane POV:_

 _What was I thinking?_ How could I ever think – tonight of all nights – that Rikki would want to do anything? _I'm such an idiot._

It was as if I wasn't even controlling my hand; it was doing its own thing while my brain was off somewhere trapped behind the bars of desire.

I watched the movie worriedly, only hoping that Rikki would at least let me explain before she completely shut me out for the rest of the night.

The first musical number of the 'Spectacular, Spectacular!' opening night was just finishing with Satine's pained lyrics and the Duke's possessive words when I heard a shout from upstairs:

"Zane, could you come up here please?" I could hear Rikki say.

Oh, I was so fucked. "Alright, sweety!" My knowing doom still wouldn't stop me from trying to sweet talk her. "You know I was thinking that if you wanted to hang out tomorrow, we could go catch a movie or go get some dinner or go out to Mako or whatever you….." I walked upstairs to the first open door that I could see, not really noticing that it was my own bedroom. "Whoa."

"Sure, we can do that. Tomorrow," Rikki purred. "But for right now, I only want you Zane."

Rikki's tone mixed with the fact that she was lying half naked on my bed sent a chill all throughout my body, especially in my nether regions.

While any person could argue that she was only wearing a simple black bra and panties, I would argue back saying that she was the sexiest person in the whole world. Her alabaster skin mixed with her almost white hair proved to be a great contrast to the black and lace that just barely covered her most intimate areas.

"Zane, I want you…" she paused and batted her eyes seductively. "Inside me. Now."

One part of me reminded me that I wanted to make her first time special, whereas another part of me wanted nothing more to rip those tiny articles of clothing off right now and to not stop pleasuring her until dawn. By the hardening erection in my pants, I could tell the latter was winning.

"Well, how could I refuse that offer?" I questioned, while walking up to her and kissing her passionately. I groped at everything I could; her face, her shoulders, her arms, her breasts, her hips, her thighs, and everything was just a touch away. She felt the same way, opting to run her nails through my hair and chest.

Every once in a while, I would grab and squeeze her perky breasts through the silky bra and she would give a moan of excitement. Each time I did so, she would arch her back further into my hand and pull harder on my hair.

Her hands soon began to slide down over my lean stomach and she looped her fingers through the belt loops of my pants, bringing our hips together. By this point, I was positive she could feel the hard on through my pants.

She seductively moved one hand to the button and zipper of my pants, moving oh so slowly. As she groped me through my thinning layers, I let out a grunt of pleasure and forced more pressure upon her lips. I snaked my hands around her back and undid the tricky latches to her bra, freeing her bosom. She continued to massage my erect member as the bra slipped from her shoulders and down her creamy white arms. In this moment, I took the time to freely explore her warm breasts with my hands. I grabbed at them with equal pressure and tweaked each of her hardened nipples in her excited state.

Every time she moaned for me, it only made me want to do more to her – so much more.

However, there was something about this moment that felt very odd. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something wasn't right. Was it because we were moving too fast? No, it wasn't that at all.

I wasn't too sure, but I thought that there might be something strange regarding Rikki – her kissing just didn't feel right as silly as that sounds.

Needing to breathe anyway, I pulled back from Rikki as she sighed at the loss of contact between our connected lips.

That's when I noticed it – her eyes. They were completely pitch black! "Rikki, what's wrong with your eyes?!" I asked in a panicked tone.

"What? Nothing?" She asked with sass to her voice.

"They're completely pitch black!" I retorted.

"So? That happens when people get aroused," she said and tried to kiss me again, but I dodged her advances. Yes, I knew that pupils dilated when in an excited state, but eyes don't just go from baby blue to black in a matter of minutes. Something strange was going on here.

"Rikki, I need to go brush my teeth," I said, immediately regretting my choice of excuse to get out of there but leaving nonetheless before she could argue.

I went to the same bathroom she used and went over everything in my mind. Black eyes and the odd sexual neediness. Not to mention, her kissing seemed different, somehow sloppier than her usual keen precision. Being in a different room from her proved to give me more sense to work out the current issue.

I paced about my bathroom, attempting to search for answers regarding her sudden behavior when I noticed that two of the blinds covering the window were flipped up, perfectly illuminating tonight's full moon and all of its glory.

I practically threw my face into my hands and let out an annoyed groan. _I had one damn job._ "Great, just… great" I muttered to myself sarcastically.

 **Stay tuned for** ** _Part Three: The Day After._** **It will give closure to the full moon night and continue on into, well, the day after. :) Don't forget to review. Thank you all for reading!**


	3. The Day After

**Author's Note: Here is the last OFFICIAL installment of this little fic. I hope you all think it has a satisfying ending ;) This chapter is rated M for sexual situations and language. This chapter was very difficult to write, so be gentle with it please!**

 **Thank you guys very much for tuning into this little three-piecer. Albeit the late nights on the computer and then long work days, I had so much fun writing it. "Lovestruck, Moonstruck" became so much more in-depth than I ever imagined it would and I am incredibly proud with what it turned out to be. Regardless if you are reading this now or years from now, I want to thank you for doing so. The fandom of any Fan fiction is so incredibly important. So thank you. :)**

 **As always, please leave a review/follow/favorite this little piece! I would love to hear what you all have to say and give me ideas for a continuation of the fic! Enjoy the story! :)**

Part Three: The Day After

Rikki POV:

I could feel myself waking up to the foreign scents of the pillow under me. I was laying on my side, facing the far wall of a bedroom that was not mine. As I inhaled the musky smell of the pillow, and shifted my body to face the other direction, I noticed Zane beside me on the bed. I was not surprised to see this or be in this moment. After all, I had spent the night at his house a few times.

What I did find surprising, was the fact that there was a thick body pillow in between us, I was missing nearly all my clothes, and Zane was still wearing his pants and shirt from last night. And I was unable to remember any of this.

For a minute, I watched as Zane slept, even though he didn't look at peace. Many times before, he seemed to have an expression of bliss and something of a slight smile upon his lips. Now, he looked rigid as his body lay atop the covers with his arms crossed. Even his facial expression looked uncomfortable.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion and sadness. _Has it been like this all night? Why didn't he get underneath the covers? He looks so cold and uncomfortable._ "Zane?" I asked and lightly shook his shoulder. "Zane, wake up."

He wrinkled his nose as if he was grimacing at the thought of waking up and opened his beautiful dark eyes. "Morning," he said with sleep in his voice as he rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes for a few more seconds.

 _Best to just be straight to the point._ "What happened last night?" I asked, already fearing he would say what I thought he would.

He gave a curt laugh and asked, "You don't remember?"

"Uhhhh, no. Can't say I do," I snarked. _Couldn't he just get to the point?_

"What's the last thing you remember doing last?" He asked.

I searched my mind for the last thing I could recall doing before waking up. I was in the bathroom, contemplating having sex with him. However, I couldn't tell him that, so I went with, "Uhh, I was using the bathroom."

"I'm going to assume you saw the moon then. Rikki… oh god Rikki…." Zane said, while both throwing his hands into his already tussled hair. Just barely, I could hear him laughing beneath his hands.

"Are you amused right now? Zane, I can't remember a thing and you're laughing at me for it?" I dared him to answer me. "Okay. For starters, you can tell me why I'm lying half naked in your bed. Maybe that'll help me to figure out what's so funny."

"Cupcake, you did that on your own," he began with, still stifling chuckles.

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face. At this, he launched into the story of everything that happened only mere hours ago.

Some five minutes later, I was slack-jawed and completely red in the face. Apparently, when the moon took control of me, I did not try to swim to Mako Island, nor did I overheat myself and everything around me. No. The full moon's reflection made me extremely persistent in trying to sleep with Zane. I chalked this up to the fact that I was having ideas of doing so anyway coupled with our intense moments beforehand.

"So…" I began awkwardly. I found it very hard to look him in the eye after hearing what I tried doing to him last night. He had no problem trying to search my face out though. "Why am I still… umm… undressed?" I finished lamely.

"Every single time I got near you, you would try to attack me," and as a second thought, he added, "for lack of better words."

"And the body pillow…" I was still incredibly curious about that.

"I needed to stay with you so you wouldn't try to wander off to God-knows-where in the middle of the night, but I didn't want your moonstruck self to get any ideas."

"Oh dear god," I exclaimed, while throwing my face into his mattress. "I'm so sorry, Zane. I should've been more careful." This felt truly awful. And embarrassing! I almost compromised an important milestone in our relationship just because I was careless enough to look at the moon.

"What? You're sorry?" Zane asked. Suddenly, he climbed over the body pillow that once separated us and straddled my body. I tried to look away from his tempting features and at the wall. "Rikki, look at me please," he plead. "It's not your fault. If anything, I'm sorry… I was fully ready to just take right then and there without any regard to timing or if you wanted it to happen."

We both looked at each other with mirroring expressions; it was plainly guilt. I felt guilty for being careless and he felt guilty for almost taking advantage of me.

"Look, can we just put it all behind us?" Zane asked.

Neither one of us liked unwanted tension in our relationship, but I just couldn't let the moment go. With Zane still on top of me, making sure to not crush my body, I said, "I want to have sex with you. I was in the bathroom last night because I was contemplating whether or not we should. Now… I know," I paused and gazed at him through hooded eyelids. "Zane, I want you to make love to me."

I stated this all boldly, but my heart felt as if it was about to explode with anticipation. All the while, Zane just looked at me, his mouth slightly agape.

We were both breathing heavily at this moment in time, even though there was no physical exertion involved. The silence was broken by Zane whispering, "Are you sure?"

We looked at each other for reassurance. I looked to him to decipher if he wanted me in this moment as much as I wanted him, and he looked to me asking permission to take my virginity. Zane's question went verbally unanswered, but I hoped my eyes held all the answer he needed.

I wrapped my hand into Zane's messy, dark hair and brought his face down to mine for a slow kiss. The kiss felt so familiar as his lips followed mine, but there was the hint of suspense for what was to come.

As our kiss grew, so did our need to touch. Engrossed in the passion, I licked his lips, begging for entrance to which he responded immediately. My hands traveled through his hair and face, down to his neck.

Instead of my lying on my back for the time being, he sat us both up so that we were parallel to each other. I now straddled his lap, which gave me the upper hand in our position. I had full control of the moment.

Breaking the kiss, I leant back and practically ripped off his shirt. In this moment of pure bliss, all I wanted to do was feel his body against mine. It was almost hard to remember that I was barely wearing any clothes at all. "You need to lose some clothes, Mister," I said with a sexy lilt to my voice.

"That can be easily arranged," he agreed.

I began running my hands up and down his lean chest and stomach as he hummed in response.

His coarse hands started to knead my breasts through the barely-there bra. Sometimes, he would grab them as if handling a bouquet of flowers, and other times he would grab them with an iron grip. There was no particular rhythm to tell when he would switch it up, but every move he made set my body on fire.

After a few more minutes of our intense make out, Zane snaked his hands around my back to take my bra off, only giving a moment's consideration before popping the three latches and letting it fall off my shoulders. I paused our kissing and unraveled my arms from around him. Looking Zane straight in the eye, I let the bra fully slide from my arms and I tossed it carelessly to the side. When this was all over, it would probably be lost on me to find it.

Zane went in for a more light and chaste kiss next after I did this. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, Rikki Chadwick."

If the moment weren't filled with other erotic emotions, I most likely would have shed a tear or two at the conviction in his voice. He may not care to admit it, but Zane Bennett was an incredibly sweet man behind his bad-boy-meets-rich-kid façade.

From there on out, he chastely kissed his way from the corner of my mouth, down my jawline, to my collar bone. He sucked lightly at the skin there and I released a long awaited moan. He continued kissing down the middle of my chest, stopping at my right breast. He kissed and licked all around the small mound, and eventually took my nipple into his mouth. His hand gracefully massaged the other breast as I arched my back into his mouth further and further. "Oh Zane…" I whimpered.

"Tell me what you want, Rikki," Zane said in a husky voice. That, mixed with the storm brewing in his eyes made me want to seek out my release right then and there.

"Please…." I moaned as he continued kissing and sucking on my breasts.

"Please what…?" He asked.

Any other time, I would've snarked him, but this moment was filled with too much want – too much need. "Please fuck me already, Zane Bennett."

Movies always deem that the first time having sex should be special and slow, so as to feel every fiber of passion in the moment. I deemed that this didn't need to be slow – if anything, I preferred that it be fast and hard – because I knew that this experience would be special and memorable purely because of Zane.

With my pleading, yet commanding words, Zane smirked a bit to himself and lowered me onto the bed. He stood up and unzipped his pants within a matter of seconds that felt like hours had gone by. His lean muscles had never stood more so than in this moment. His eyes had never looked as bright as they did in this moment. His demeanor never looked so open before this moment.

As he dragged his boxers down his legs and let loose his noticeable erection, I couldn't help but think that I could really get used to seeing Zane undress. This moment felt like pure bliss. He sauntered back over to me and knelt at the end of the bed. His hands caressed their way up my thighs and hooked into the sides of the black article of clothing that just barely covered what little decency I had left. Zane's hands were warm against my skin, whereas the article of clothing was cold and damp from my wetness beginning to finally seep through.

Once again, that article of clothing was tossed aside somewhere into the unknown.

Zane then sat on his knees, in between my thighs. He maneuvered his member to where it was just barely touching my entrance. The hardness of him mixed with my wet core was enough to make my toes curl.

Even though it was unspoken between us, I knew Zane was no virgin, so I let him take control of the situation. He raised my hips just the slightest and leant over me, giving me one lasting kiss as he slowly entered me to the full extent. Zane gave me a few seconds of recovery and getting used to something being inside me. The feeling was first very uncomfortable and there was a prick of pain, but the stimulation that followed was immeasurable. I had never felt so complete in my life. Soon enough, I was rocking my hips against his, trying to get some friction between the both of us. He finally gave into my advances and our hips began to slap against each other. Our lips met in a mixture of passionate and peppering kisses as we got accustomed to each other's size and body.

I hooked my legs around his ass to hold him relatively close and to give myself some leverage in my lying-down position. Although, he had control of the speed, I had control of the force. When he would change the speed to something fast, I would make sure his thrusts were met with equal vehemence. When Zane would slow down the pace, I would be in control of him driving his member into me extra hard.

I could tell when he was getting close because he began to speed up his ministrations. As an extra measure, he slung my leg up onto his shoulder to get a better angle. "I want you to cum with me," he panted.

"I'm so close," I moaned out. "Just… just a little more." I was clawing at his thigh as he pumped into me, each time harder and faster. "Oh… oh God Zane!" I exclaimed. My back was arching off of the bed and my toes curled into the bottom of my feet as I was hit with the most amazing release of my life.

My screaming his name was all it took for Zane to lose his control of himself. Before I could say anything more, he pulled out of me and I felt something warm shoot out onto the top of my womanhood. Thankfully, he wasn't careless enough to just drop down on top of me; instead, he rolled over onto the pillow next to the one I was occupying.

We both faced the ceiling above and simply just lived in the aftershock of each of our orgasms. The smile that graced my features was bright but calm. On the one hand, I had just lost my virginity to the man of my dreams, but the effects of the orgasm left me irrevocably tired. "So… it was good?" Zane asked, still sounding a little out of breath. Both of our bodies had a sheen of sweat on them and I felt too warm to cuddle up to him quite yet.

I sought out his hand amongst the messy sheets. "It was perfect," I said. I knew there would be a pain between my legs later, but for now, everything seemed right. Everything seemed genuinely perfect. "Was I… good?" I asked a bit tentatively.

"Umm, yeah! You were absolutely… perfect," Zane finished with a contented sigh. He turned his head towards me on the bed and I did the same.

 _I love you._

I wanted to say this so bad to him, but seeing the tender look in his eyes and the lopsided grin he wore so well, I didn't need to say it. All the validation and love I needed was blatant on his features. Seeing him look at me the way he was, I fully knew that my features held the same characteristics of love. No words needed speaking in the sheer perfectness of here and now.

 **Let me know what you all think, and thank you for reading!**

 **~Cayla**


End file.
